


The Valentine

by Nerd_Peridot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Peridot/pseuds/Nerd_Peridot
Summary: Steven has doubts about the Valentine's Day card that Peridot picked for Amethyst.





	The Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Day 1 of Winter Amedot Week 2019: Valentine's Day!

Warping into the beach house, Pearl scanned her surroundings until she finally found who she was looking for. Steven was crouching by an open window next to the beach house door. “Steven, there you are!” she said, moving closer. “I’ve been trying to catch you all day! What are you looking at?”

“Shh! Get down!” He pressed gently on her arm, and she lowered herself to the floor, mirroring the way Steven peered over the window ledge.

“What is it?”

“Peridot and Amethyst. Look…”

Sure enough, now she could see the two gems standing outside in the grass below. Peridot was holding herself stiffly, formally, with one hand behind her back. It almost looked like she was giving some kind of speech, while Amethyst listened, stunned and wide-eyed. _But what is she saying?_ Pearl wondered. She could hear her a little, but not enough to distinguish any words.

Frowning, Steven whispered, “I told Peridot all about how Valentine’s Day is today and what it means. And it turns out _she’s in love with Amethyst._ She’s telling her how she feels _right now_ and giving her a Valentine.”

Pearl raised a hand to her mouth in surprise. She whispered back, “My stars! Oh, but that’s wonderful! Why do you look so unhappy?”

“I’m not! I’m so happy for them! I’m just—I don’t know—a little worried about how this will go?” He sighed. “She asked me to go with her to buy a card, and I get why she chose it, but the one she picked is just _really_ not a good one for confessing your love for the first time. I tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted.”

At this point, Peridot whipped out the card from behind her back, presenting it to Amethyst. She stared at it for a second, dazed, before taking it and beginning to read.

“What does it say?”

“Well, the front of the card says something about how she has such strong feelings growing inside, and she just can’t hold it in anymore, and she has to let it all out. But then when you open the card—”

The fart noise could be heard all the way up to the beach house.

Steven and Pearl winced, but Amethyst burst into a raucous laugh. The next thing they knew, she was hugging a blushing and very pleased Peridot. She pulled away a moment to say something, but as she leaned back in, she planted a kiss on Peridot’s cheek—which was blushing bluer by the minute.

With stars in his eyes and a chuckle in his voice, Steven had to admit, “She loved it! She really loved it!”

“It’s Amethyst,” said Pearl with a smile. “Was there ever any doubt?”

 


End file.
